


About Time

by selenamasters95



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: Its about time.





	

He sat by the hospital bed, his tired eyes trained on the pale figure on the bed. The beeping of the heart monitor was a constant in the silence of the room though he worked hard to ignore it. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He glanced up at Agent Ian Edgerton then turned his eyes back to the figure on the bed. 

“Now is not a good time” he spoke softly as if scared to disturb the silence. Edgerton rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall.

“The doctor said he’s going to be fine.” Ian looked at him. Luke Alvez swallowed hard, his eyes closing briefly in guilt. “Alvez.” Ian spoke up after a few minutes, jolting him out of the memory of gunpowder and red. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Ian. “You're genius is going to be fine.” he said again, this time with more authority in his voice. Luke just turned to look back at the hospital bed.

“why are you here?” Luke finally asked. 

“Someone has to keep you company” he stated. “We’re still friends Alvez, even though you left fugitive recovery.” Luke looked at him. “Besides, your team finishing wrapping up the case.” Luke nodded and looked at his hands. “Have you told him?” Ian asked after a few more minutes of silence. Luke shook his head. “You should.”

“Why do you care?” Luke asked slightly exasperated. 

“We’re friends...Don is complaining that even though you talk nonstop about this guy, you still haven't done anything.”

“Shut up.” Luke muttered before turning to look at him. “I can't believe you and Don talk about me.” he shook his head, incredulity in his tone.

“Its either you or the job. You're more fun.” Ian answered with a shrug in his shoulders. Alvez sighed and ran a hand down his face. Ian straightened as the door to the room opened. JJ nodded at him and stood besides Alvez.

“How is he?” she asked softly. 

“He's improving...” Alvez answered. She squeezed his shoulder and sat in the second chair. 

“The others will be up soon.” Alvez nodded but his were trained on the hospital bed. JJ watched Luke for a second  before looking at the bed. “You should tell him.” she spoke softly but he heard her loud and clear in the silence. His head snapped up, surprise on his face. She couldn't  help but smile. “You work with profilers  and you weren't subtle.” He swallowed and glared at Ian when he dared to chuckle.

“Does he know?” Alvez asked, apprehensive about the answer. Jj shook her head.

“He may have an IQ of 187 and is one of the best profilers I’ve seen but he is still oblivious to somethings.” She smiled fondly. Alvez sighed in relief before looking at him.

“Tell him Alvez. I swear...you FBI agents and your geniuses....” Ian muttered. Alvez gave a slight smile at the memory of Don complaining about one of his agents pining for his brother. “Though at least Granger told his genius.” Ian added. 

“He did?” Alvez looked over at him. Ian nodded. 

“Now Don is just waiting on you.” Ian continued. Alvez groaned and turned back to look at the sleeping genius. JJ smiled at their exchange. A groan from the bed cut off the conversation and they quickly looked over at the bed. JJ forced a smile. 

“Hey Spence...” She spoke softly. His eyes flickered to her before looking over at Alvez. 

“Hey....” Alvez smiled faintly. “You gave us a scare....” Spencer just blinked and reached a hand towards him. Alvez let Spencer’s hand grab his own and ignored JJ and Ian’s smiles. Alvez barely heard anything the doctor said when he had arrived as he focused on Spencer’s face and how Spencer stayed focused on him. Spencer held onto his hand as tightly as he could, needing the reassurance that he was actually awake. They didn’t notice the doctor leaving or JJ and Ian moving to the doorway to watch. 

“About time...”Ian muttered. JJ smiled and looked at him. 

“Thank you...Agent Edgerton.” JJ told him. Ian nodded. 

“It was your profile that saved him” he answered. JJ looked at Spencer and Luke. 

“Still...thank you...” she looked at him. He nodded. 

“Tell him I’ll talk to him later...” Ian nodded towards Luke before walking away. JJ looked back at Spencer and Luke and smiled. 

“About time...” she echoed before closing the door to leave them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first cross-over with these two and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
